A um ausente
by Scila
Summary: SPOILER QUINTO LIVRO. Homenagem a Sirius Black. Um cemitério, um tumulo sem corpo. Harry se prepara para se despedir do padrinho. Rony e Hermione tentam lidar com a dor e o medo de perder aqueles que amam. RH


**A um ausente**

* * *

O vento gelado bateu no rosto de Hermione. A rajada de ar foi forte e rápida, típico de dias como aquele.

O sol estava quente e não havia uma única nuvem no céu. Seria um dia lindo, se não fossem as circunstâncias em que eles se encontravam.

Andavam em fileira indiana, nenhuma palavra dita ou considerada.

Harry e Lupin iam na frente. Ambos buscando conforto que não viria.

Atrás, ela e Rony caminhavam entre os túmulos, igualmente em silêncio, perdidos no que poderiam dizer ou fazer para a dor passar.

Suas mãos levemente se tocando conforme os corpos se mexiam, mas nenhum outro movimento era feito, apesar dela querer.

Queria que ele segurasse sua mão e dissesse que toda a dor ia passar.

O cemitério era bonito em toda sua tristeza constante. Árvores deixando sombras no chão gramado, flores ao lado dos caminhos de pedra entre os túmulos. Flores. Flores deixadas pelos entes queridos que buscavam consolo em suas pétalas coloridas e promessas de uma vida mais bela mesmo depois de tanta tristeza.

O caminhar em silêncio marcava os minutos daquela manhã.

A guerra se aproximava. Mais um ano em Hogwarts começaria, mas desta vez todos estariam diferentes.

Harry, entre todos, o mais afetado por tudo. Havia uma sombra em seus olhos, um ar de nada mais seria como antes. E que ele sofria silenciosamente em noites solitárias.

Fora tudo tão rápido, tudo tão repentino. E Sirius tinha morrido.

Mortes, lembranças, amizades...O vento carregaria tudo para longe? Cinzas ao vento? Nunca mais a ser encontrada?

Ela tinha medo, medo a morte pudesse tocar mais vidas e nunca mais soltá-las.

E se Harry fosse o próximo? Gina? Neville? Seus pais?

E se...Rony a deixasse? Se um dia abrisse os olhos e visse que ele sumira, para nunca mais voltar?

Não conseguia nem considerar o pensamento sem sentir angustia pressionando seus olhos a derramarem lágrimas.

Ela virou seu rosto para ele devagar, apenas para ter certeza que ele ainda estava ao seu lado.

Ele fez a mesma coisa, e os dois trocaram um olhar silencioso.

Não era o olhar que ela desejava.

Era ausente. Distante.

A briga dos dois ainda viva na mente dele.

Era simples, ambos tinham medo. Ambos queriam proteger o outro.

_Não vá, não faça isso, não é seguro...Por favor, não vá. Fique onde é seguro._

Ele não entendia que ela não podia ficar longe dele. Não compreendia que não havia para onde fugir, qualquer lugar longe dele a destruiria.

Os pedidos se tornaram acusações e contra-acusações...Palavras que possuíam o objetivo de afasta-los um do outro, para a dor ser menor.

Mas ela não conseguia mais fingir. Colocar uma máscara de raiva para enganar a si própria de que não sentia nada por ele a não ser amizade.

A morte de Sirius a fez perceber que não há tempo para charadas.

O medo de perde-lo a qualquer momento só se comparava ao medo de nunca dizer que o amava.

O passeio mórbido pelo último lugar de descanso de tantos terminou. Lupin e Harry haviam parado.

Não havia corpo para enterrar. E por muito tempo Harry rejeitou a idéia de Sirius realmente havia morrido.

Mas o tempo passara e levara qualquer esperança embora.

E estava na hora de fechar o capítulo daquele livro. Harry precisava enterrar sua tristeza e buscar força para o que viria a seguir.

Estavam ali para isso.

Uma cerimônia simples, um túmulo sem corpo, uma homenagem a um grande homem que morrera antes de do tempo.

Nunca haveria justiça para Sirius.

* * *

Harry não sentia nada. Vazio.

_"Sirius Black_

_1960 – 1996_

_Em nossos corações para sempre_

_Justitia omnibus"_

Suas mãos tremiam involuntariamente.

Parte de si queria gritar, quebrar aquelas palavras gravadas na pedra fria e acreditar que ele não estava morto.

Queria gritar de raiva, acusa-lo de ter ido embora antes do tempo. Deixa-lo sozinho.

Mas ele sabia que não adiantaria. Nada mudaria. A dor continuaria lá e nunca desapareceria por total.

_Tenho razão de sentir saudade,  
tenho razão de te acusar.  
Houve um pacto implícito que rompeste  
e sem te despedires foste embora.  
Detonaste o pacto.  
Detonaste a vida geral, a comum aquiescência  
de viver e explorar os rumos de obscuridade  
sem prazo sem consulta sem provocação  
até o limite das folhas caídas na hora de cair.  
_

Sentiu a mão de Lupin em seu ombro.

Era hora.

Não havia padre ou pastor para dizer palavras vazias de conforto falso.

Apenas ele e sua dor.

Tinha se preparado para aquele momento desde que soubera que era um costume bruxo.

Devia isso a Sirius.

Sua garganta estava seca, os gerânios em suas mãos murchando lentamente.

A voz falhando, porém determinada, cantou.

Uma canção em latim, palavras antigas para trazer conforto as almas que permaneciam vivas e homenagear aquelas que partiram.

_Antecipaste a hora.  
Teu ponteiro enloqueceu, enloquecendo nossas horas.  
Que poderias ter feito de mais grave  
do que o ato sem continuação, o ato em si,  
o ato que não ousamos nem sabemos ousar  
porque depois dele não há nada?_

Palavras. Meras palavras, mas cantadas com toda a sua alma.

- Esto perpetue In infinitum. Memoria in aeterna. Haec olim meminisse ivvabit. Pace. Hoc est in votis. Post tenebras lux.

_Que você exista para sempre em nossos corações. Lembrado para sempre. O tempo irá curar nossas feridas. Esteja em paz. Essa é a minha prece._

Silêncio mais uma vez.

De alguma forma...Ele se sentia mais leve, menos culpado e a dor diminuiu por um breve momento.

_Tenho razão para sentir saudade de ti,  
de nossa convivência em falas camaradas,  
simples apertar de mãos, nem isso, voz  
modulando sílabas conhecidas e banais  
que eram sempre certeza e segurança._

Colocou a flor no túmulo, o movimento foi repetido por aqueles que o rodeavam. Pela primeira vez percebeu suas presenças.

Continuou parado, olhando para as palavras gravadas "Sirius Black". Era difícil deixar ir, aceitar o que havia acontecido.

Mas ele faria isso. Sentiria saudades e a tristeza nunca iria totalmente embora, mas enfrentaria o futuro. Determinado a encarar seu destino.

Ele viveria, uma parte de si desaparecendo com o padrinho, mas ele sobreviveria.

_Sim, tenho saudades.  
Sim, acuso-te porque fizeste  
o não previsto nas leis da amizade e da natureza  
nem nos deixaste sequer o direito de indagar  
porque o fizeste, porque te foste._

Sentiu que os outros partiam. Estava sozinho. Olhando. Seus músculos recusando a se movimentarem.

Ainda ficaria ali, por um tempo parecia ser eterno.

A ausência de Sirius sentida agora com mais força ainda.

* * *

A dor da voz de Harry acordou a tristeza em seu próprio coração. Ele tentara fugir, esconder-se, evitar com todas as suas forças sentir a perda e a terrível sensação de que não seria a última nem a única morte entre eles.

Medo e raiva se espalhavam por seu corpo como uma febre. Raiva por ser incapaz de impedir que mais feridas se abrissem.

Medo...De perder Harry, sua família...Seus amigos...

E Hermione.

Sim, ela. Aquela que ele tentava esquecer, tentava afastar temendo que se confessasse seus sentimentos, que se deixasse seu coração abrir, apenas dor iria ocupa-lo.

Tempos de incertezas e pavores. Não de aproximações.

O canto cessou.

Um a um, colocaram flores no tumulo de Sirius.

O gesto era simples, mas profundo.

Silêncio.

Rony não gostava do silêncio, tantas palavras não ditas impedidas pelo medo.

Olhou devagar para Hermione, ainda parada ao seu lado.

Seu estomago, já ameaçado expelir o conteúdo do lanche que comera só por comer, se revirou ao ver que lágrimas percorriam o rosto dela.

Como queria poder consola-la. Pegar sua mão e lhe dizer que tudo daria certo.

Seria uma mentira. Criaria falsas esperanças que nenhum deles tinham o luxo de formar. Não era certo fazer isso com ela, não?

Mais silêncio.

Era o momento de deixar Harry. Ele precisava ficar sozinho e enfrentar seus demônios.

Lupin, Hermione e ele se afastaram devagar, um tanto relutantes, não querendo deixa-lo só mas ao mesmo tempo compreendendo que não havia nada que podiam fazer por ele.

O cemitério continuava intacto como se ignorasse prontamente a dor que vivia em seus terrenos.

Ele odiava aquele lugar. A falsa paz que irradiava das árvores, sombras e flores.

Rony se viu mais uma vez andando ao lado de Hermione, como se fosse seu destino sofrer por ter-la perto de si e ao mesmo tempo não.

Sentia ainda o medo que o sufocou quando os dois brigaram. Ele pediu que ela ficasse em segurança longe do mundo mágico e da Ordem. Sabia que era fútil suas suplicas e elas se tornaram acusações de egoísmo e pior.

Podiam ter revelado para todos seus sentimentos mas os dois continuavam tentando esconde-los, apavorados com o que o futuro traria.

Ele evitava Hermione agora, ainda enfurecido porque ela se recusava a ouvi-lo e continuava a se expor ao perigo.

Será que ela não entendia que se algo acontecesse com ela, ele não conseguiria continuar vivendo?

Mas...A fúria escondia o que verdadeiramente sentia: medo de perde-la.

E se não tivesse tempo para dizer que a amava?

Temia isso mais do que tudo.

Talvez não devia deixar-se aproximar dela, como tentara até agora. Mas isso não estava funcionado, apenas o deixando mais angustiado.

A presença de Hermione era forte e por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia ignorar seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e a face triste e desesperada por conforto.

Então ele percebeu que não havia tempo para silêncios ou hesitações.

Ela virou seu olhar para ele, buscando mais do que distância.

Ele pegou a mão dela e segurou fortemente.

Não ia soltar nunca mais.

* * *

N/A: O título dessa fic vem de um poema de Carlos Drummond de Andrade. O poema está durante o a fic. Se trata de um amigo que suicidou-se, não é o caso exatamente de Sirius, mas a morte repentina que ele teve pode se comparar a tal coisa. Justitia omnibus quer dizer: Justiça para todos. Quanto a música em latim, well, não está exatamente certa, algumas coisas foram colocadas para entrar no contexto.

Eu estava devendo uma homenagem para Sirius desde do quinto livro. Fic escrita para o 3o Desafio do fórum 3V. Deveria ter: Passeio, Lanche, Harry cantando, Briga, Flores e precisava se passar durante os anos em Hogwarts.


End file.
